Scallindra the Skinscribe
Scallindra the Skinscribe History Scallindra is well-known among the armies of the githyanki. She is known to have consorted with demons of all types and has performed many vile deeds in service to them. Her frequent consorts with the wicked creatures has earned her something of a reputation. The githyanki serve her out of complete fear for her power she wields and the demons that seem to come to her aid at any time. Although unpredictable at the best of times, she has plenty of uses for the leaders of her invading army. Her nickname, "Skinscribe", comes from the unusual practice of taking the entire face off of her victim as a trophy. The skinned faces are empowerd with some fell magic that increase her spellcasting power. Scallindra is known to "toy" with her captives for pure pleasure and put them into situations of life and death just to see how they manage. She isn't concerned with killing, capturing, or maiming anyone. She just wants to sate her vile and evil desires. Sometimes, that involves torture, murder, or pitting her captives against each other and letting the victor go free. She is rumored to have gained some abilities from her demon masters and changes her appearance frequently to hide the fact that she is githyanki, half-demon, or otherwise. Scallindra also has a familiar named Volpit, a particularly powerful specimen of Imp. Current Activities Scallindra is currently tracking Bravo Company, a contingent of Desperate Men from her advanced Astral Skiff. She travels with several protectors and a githyanki psion specialized in locating people. Her goals and agendas for the group remain a secret. She is responsible for the death and/or enslavement of several Desperate Men members including Helix Horn, Holson Cragg, Keldon Dreil, and Aleksei Nolim. She is most recently gathering female githyanki spellcasters and organizing them into a special unit called the Legion of Annihilation. Those that prove their loyalty to Scallindra will gain the service of a demon and might be given powers through tainted blood. Scallindra has also pressed a large pack of Gnolls into service in the area directly south of Daggerford. They are campaigning across the plains and further north destroying towns and settlements. They tend to avoid The Misty Forest from fear of the woodland creatures that live their. More recently, Scallindra's banner is responsible for finally bringing down the Endeavor II along with a large number of Desperate Men. Several of Waterdeep's Crimson Eagles are know MIA. It is unknown exactly what took place but it is suspected that one of her agents infiltrated the ship and led them into a trap. Scallindra has publically taken credit for the destruction of the ship as well as the deaths/enslavement of many of the members of that team. No strikeforce has been assigned for a possible rescue mission yet. Base of Operations & Military Rank Scallindra the Skinscribe, also known as the Mistress of Death, has set up a military base north of the githyanki capital Baldur's Gate. The fortress known as The Fortress of Blademouth lies in the Troll Hills atop an ancient serpentine burial mound that stretches for several miles. The many troll tribes that lived here now serve the githyanki in Baldur's Gate and the surrounding area. Scallindra's role in the subjegation of the troll forces has awarded her both prestige and an area of the githyanki kingdom to control. The fortress is guarded by demons of all types and githyanki. Flying ships and dragons are also present in this military location. The bulk of the githyanki military are stationed outside the main fortress and also conduct affairs aboard their flying ships. Only those most loyal to Scallindra are allowed deep into the heart of her compound. Scallindra has risen through the military ranks with surprising speed and conviction laying waste to anyone in her way. Her influence within the githyanki hierarchy has put her 3rd in command of the invading forces. For the time being, she focuses on amassing a large demon following, corrupting prisoners to do her bidding, and actively recruiting for her elite githyanki death squad known as the Legion of Annihalation. Known Allies Krundore; githyanki male NE Monk9: Captain in charge of the raiding parties in the Starmount Mtns. Killed by Bravo Company. Darth Rend; human male Sith9: Apprentice to Darth Bandon. Killed by Sunshine. Brakkis the Hezrou: Scallindra's current mate. Brakkis is rumored to have studied in the arcane arts and is well equipped with evil magic items and foul potions. Alledric the Cruel: A half-fiend ranger that specializes in hunting down specific individuals and selling them into slavery. Alledric works for Scallindra on a full-time basis. The H'Jyord: A mysterious creature whom the gnolls believe to be their prophet Yeenoghu, a hyena-headed demon lord. The H'Jyord is a unique hound archon created using a mirror of opposition. Khaar'lyn: A psion of note, this female githyanki is the latest to join the Legion of Annihilation. Madivh Quithseer: Known as the Queen of Death due to her dark knowledge in the necromancy school of magic Darth Sinithis: Sinithis has been assigned to Scallindra after her latest successes against the Waterdhavian armies as well as her contribution to the githyanki forces by way of pressing the gnolls and trolls into service. Blackwing, Eclipse, and Azzre: a rare event, these blue dragons are triplets and make their lair in a place called Dragonhold. Not much else is known of the powerful trio. Category:NPCs